Goodbyes
by Main Source of Annoyance
Summary: There are two types of Goodbyes: The 'forever' ones and the 'until next time' ones. The difficulty isn't working out which is which, but working out which one to use...


"You know, we shouldn't really be in here. Robin'd kill us if he knew we were in his room..."

"Then leave, stupid."

"What, and leave you in here alone? Sorry, BB, but I aint that stupid."

"Then quite complaining, Cy, and just enjoy the fact we aren't dead yet- ow!"

"What? What happened?"

"I just got zapped- electric shock of the mirror frame."

"Oh... ya had me worried there. Thought you'd been shot or something."

Beast Boy just laughed. He looked around and saw scribbles on the walls. He frowned, stepped closer, attempted to read what it said and realised it was in a different language. He looked around, and realised that it was repeated a lot.

It read: _Prins într-o lume nu ştiu ... __ziua în care am o se întoarcă acasă._

"Umm, Cy?" Cyborg looked over from his place in front of the mirror, frowning at something.

"Yeah?"

"I've found something... but I can't read it."

"It wouldn't happen to be in a different language, would it?"

"Yup. Come and see. I wanna know what it says."

"Fine. Ya know, Green Bean, you are nosey."

"Hypocrite."

"Wow, big word. Can you spell it too?"

"Shut up and become the personification of Google translator."

Cyborg snorted, but scanned the writing and within a few minutes had it translated into English. He whistled.

"Wow... that's deep. Who knew?"

"What's it say? What's it say?" chanted Beast Boy, bouncing. Cyborg merely held out his arm so he could see.

_Caught in a world I do not know... one day I shall return home._

"Whoa... what language is it?"

"That's the thing... it's Romanian."

"Oh... wait, Romanian?"

"Yup."

"Awesome!"

Cyborg shook his head at his friends reaction. He wandered around and found a picture at the back of Robin's wardrobe. He pulled it out and found his eyes widening and blinking away tears at the translation he read from the back of the photo.

_Every day that passes, the more I realise they are gone. My family is gone, and now I am alone with only pictures to remind me of what I have lost._

_A rock may sink, a leaf may float. A dead man doesn't breathe, but those he has left behind do. And every breath they take, the pain gets worse. _

_Every breath I take, the pain gets worse._

"Beast Boy, we better go."

"Why?"

"Because this stuff is private. We have no right to snoop."

"What? You didn't think that five minutes ago."

"That's before I realised how much this ought to be left alone."

"What? Cyborg, that makes no sense."

"Robin's clearly keeping himself to himself for one reason or another. And I now know we ought to respect that."

"What's made you change your mind?"

"What I've just read."

"Can I see?"

"No. Now go."

"Ya coming?"

"After I've put his stuff back."

"Fine." Beast Boy pouted, but left. Cyborg lifted the photo and looked at it once more. It showed a black-haired man with glittering blue eyes laughing at a brown-haired, green-eyed woman playing with a young baby on the grass in front of a caravan in what looked to be like the outskirts of a forest. Other caravans and people were in the back-ground.

"That was my family." Came a quiet voice from behind him.

"Robin? Look, mate, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's ok."

"Really?"

"No, not really. But it was to be expected. I'd like you to leave now, please."

"Sure, mate. See you later."

"Yes. See you... later." Cyborg nodded, and turned to the door and left. For some reason, he had the feeling he wouldn't see him later, or perhaps, ever again.

As he turned the corner, he heard a soft voice singing in a language he couldn't understand naturally:

"_Taci draga mea, nu mai plânge. __Taci iubita mea, nu te teme. __Căci Eu sunt cu voi, mereu aproape."_

He turned the corner, and translated it.

_Hush my dear, do not cry. Hush my sweetheart, do not fear. For I am with you, always near..._

He walked into the main room, sadness etched onto his face. He glanced down at his arm, and saw a translation he hadn't realised he had got.

_But you weren't._

_ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _

The next morning, the Titan's awoke to a feeling that something was wrong. They all instinctively went to the main room, to see a note stuck to the window seat Robin had ages ago claimed as his own in a moment of childishness. To shocked and amused to disagree, the seat had been fondly dubbed as "Robin's Seat".

The note was written in two languages. The first part was written in Romanian, the second was exactly the same, only starting with an extra sentence:

"_Oops-sorry- habit. _

_I am sorry, my friends, for leaving you. But I cannot stay any longer. I had made a promise to myself when I first became a Titan that when someone discovered my writings on the wall... when someone discovered me... that would be the time I left. _

_My parents were murdered when I was eight. Alone and unable to speak a word of English, I was passed around, couple to couple, family to family, until Batman took me in properly when I was nearly ten. It was when I realised that my parent's murderer was in Gotham that I became Robin._

_I'm not Robin anymore. It is time for me to hang up the cape and mask, at least for now. _

_Perhaps part of the future you saw will be true, Starfire._

_Perhaps your vision of the future will be proved wrong, Raven._

_Perhaps you ought to moisturise the end of your nose, Beast Boy._

_Perhaps you ought to realise that you can't save everyone, Cyborg. Especially from themselves._

_Goodbye, my friends. Maybe this isn't a forever Goodbye. Maybe it's only a "until-next-time" Goodbye._

_Love you all._

_Robin._

_ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _ ) _

"Hello, Titans."

"Robin?"

"Nope. I'm Nightwing now. But only for now."

**So, what do you think? I was bored, and decided to write. And this came out of it! If you would like me to do a full-length one, and change it either from the last translation that Cyborg gets or from when Cyborg tells BB that they ought to go, let me know in a review. And I will! **

**Just please review. Oh, and I don't own. **

**Bye!**

**M.S.o.A.**


End file.
